A Different Ending
by HighD
Summary: Voldemort knows Lily Evan’s is his most faithful Death Eater. The Order knows Lily would do anything to strengthen they’re cause. Only Lily knows where her loyalties really lie. And she’s not telling.


A Different Ending 

Disclaimer: The characters and places used in this are not mine and belong to J. K. Rowling. I am borrowing them and am making no profit from they're use.

Summery: Voldemort knows Lily Evan's is his most faithful Death Eater. The Order knows Lily would do anything to strengthen they're cause. Only Lily knows where her loyalties really lie. And she's not telling.

Warning: This story will contain character death. Not graphic. There is going to be slash in this story. That is male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that I'm sorry, don't read this, but if you do, I warned you, don't bother me if you don't like it.

A/N: This is only going to be a three to four chapter story. There will be a sequel that will be called _A Different Beginning_. It's going to be start in the summer of Harry's seventh yr. It will contain HBP spoilers.

* * *

Lily Evan's was drifting. The latest meeting she attended had not gone as planned, which always irked her. She wanted not to have to think about it for a while so she could think of it in a different view later, unfortunately her latest distraction was doing a horrible job. She grabbed the boy currently fucking her by the hair and pulled him up.

"We're done here." She informed him pushing him off. He quickly got up and dressed leaving her in the silence of her room. She lay on her bed for a few minutes before finding the will to get up. She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Strip the bed, I need it done up fresh." She ordered. The elf nodded. Lily didn't bother putting on any clothes as she stepped into her sitting room, which connected right into her shower. She stopped when she saw the man sitting on one of her couches.

"What are you doing waiting out here darling?" she asked.

"I heard what was going on in the other room and didn't wish to interrupt." He answered calmly, unaffected by her state of undress. Lily sauntered over to him and pulled him up wrapping her arms around him kissing him thoroughly.

"No need for you to worry about interrupting. These things can hardly keep me entertained. I'd much rather be in your company Serverus." She kissed ham again, chastely this time, and pulled back. "Did you need something? Or is this simply a social call?"

"Unfortunately I am a messenger boy tonight." Serverus answered dismayed. Lily loved that Serverus felt free to act out of his normal sour façade around her. He was much more entertaining that way. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you tonight."

"Tell him tomorrow around noon. I have a plan to seduce two saucy blondes tonight."

"Jeffery not up to par?" Serverus asked about the young boy he had just seen fleeing the room.

"He never was. Tell Voldemort he needs to get better recruits. Most of them are lacking."

"Am I one such?"

"I wouldn't know. You've never let me find out. Of course we could change that if you want to join my shower?" Lily purred twisting a finger through his hair.

"I would love to but as I told you I am unfortunately playing messenger boy and don't have the time."

"I'll get you eventually." She threatened.

"Of that I have no doubt." Lily kissed him once more and turned and walking towards the bathroom. When she turned back to him Serverus quickly lifted his eyes from where they had been checking out her bum.

"See you later love." She grinned.

"Of course Lily." Serverus quickly exited the room as Lily slipped through the other door.

* * *

"She said she was busy tonight and would see you tomorrow afternoon." the man across from Serverus was working hard to hold back his aggravation.

"With what?"

"I was informed she was going to be seducing two saucy blondes."

"She has no need for them tonight."

"Perhaps she did not know that." Serverus answered as lightly as possible. He didn't want Voldemort to get angry with Lily not about. Voldemort seemed to be studying him for quite a time before sending Serverus away. He had no other need of the man. Voldemort growled in frustration at being left alone for the night. Lily never did come too him when he told her during the day he would not need her that night, even when he changed his mind. The woman drove him insane. He didn't understand why, but no one else fit. And he knew she felt for him and would only be completely his, but that didn't stop her from finding other lovers when he wasn't going to be around. Something he found hard to do, no matter what Lily told him about suitable partners.

* * *

Lily walked down one of the many hallways in the Manor the Death Eater's were occupying presently. She was thrilled when she found out the couple she wanted was staying in the Manor that night as well. Voldemort had said he was busy and they were wonderful. She knocked lightly on the door and found them both sitting up in be reading. She closed the door and leaned back against it raising an eyebrow.

"Two beautiful people suck as yourselves get the joy of sleeping together and yet your not going at it like bunnies? What's wrong with you?" she teased.

"We had to wait for our third didn't we?" they both put down their books at the woman's words.

"Narcissa you're to kind. But there is nothing better then coming in to the sight of the two of you glistening as he fucks you."

"We'll keep that in mind."

"You had better Lucius, or I might just have to steal Narcissa from you to show her what she's missing." Lily winked at her. All the time they had been talking Lily was slowly taking her clothes off leaving them on a pile on the floor. She cast the spell on herself to ward off pregnancy and set her wand down. She climbed on the bed and noticed that neither one of them had anything on under their nightclothes.

"Or did I miss round one?" Lucius grinned and grabbed Lily pulling her down onto the bed.

"You'll soon find out."

* * *

Lily had been right with her guess at what time she would be able to see Voldemort. Although Lucius had to leave at nine that morning Lily and Narcissa slept till it was well on its way to noon. In the shower Lily asked Narcissa about something she remembered about the night before. Narcissa hadn't cast the anti-pregnancy spell that Lily had. Every other time they were together the blonde had cast it.

"Lucius and I are trying for a baby." She explained.

"How wonderful. I'm certain he'll be a gem with the two of you as parents. And gorgeous no doubt." She tacked on with a grin.

* * *

"You wished to see me my lord?" Lily said stepping into the room Voldemort occupied when he was alone or entertaining a well valued guest.

"Lily my sweet, come here." He whispered standing and opening his arms towards her. Lily moved forward taking his hands and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"You're lucky you got that much. I don't like the thought of other's being able to walk in and see what we're doing and you know it."

"You don't seem to mind so much in your own quarters."

"There are only three people that can enter my rooms without me with them, and I don't care if any of you see me naked." Voldemort laughed lightly and pulled her through a door that matched so well with the wall she wouldn't have know it was there, if she hadn't already been in that very room several times before. She followed him in and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back after a moment.

"You sent Serverus yesterday, what did you need?"

"You."

"Hmm, the you shouldn't have said you were going to be busy."

"I'm sure you must have missed me horribly."

"Of course not, the Malfoy's are here."

"Thank you darling, you make me feel so needed." He said lightly pealing her clothes off.

"I aim to please." She laid back on the bed he had lead her to smiling coyly. He kneeled over her kissing her gently. He lightly caressed her breasts moving his mouth to play with one nipple using a hand for the other. His wandering hand soon found its way between her legs to play lightly with her down there. Lily relished the attention and was soon jerking with pleasure as she orgasmed.

"You're gorgeous like this." Voldemort informed her.

"You're much sexier naked." She said helping get his shirt undone and off. "And inside me." She whispered opening his pants and grabbing him while sliding the rest of his clothes off.

* * *

Weeks past and Lily found herself growing restless. The only relief she could find was talking with Serverus or in Voldemort's arms. The Order of the Phoenix was getting to be a thorn in her side. The last few Death Eater meetings had not held good news. Their members were dwindling and they weren't getting many new recruits. Most who would have joined seemed to think Dumbledore's side was winning in the fight.

A mole was suspected in Voldemort's ranks. Lily was often suspected since she was a muggleborn, and had been friends with several of the Phoenix's at school. She was getting tired of explaining herself and tired of having Voldemort failing in his schemes.

She was just about to pop from frustration when a Death Eater meeting was abruptly called. Only members of the inner circle were to arrive. This was either going to be really bad, or really good.

* * *

"My favorites gather round. Tonight we get to celebrate. A Phoenix fell into a trap and is now here with us tonight." Most of the circle perked up with the news. An enemy hadn't been caught for over a month. "An important member to the light he is too. Let me introduce you to James Potter." The dark haired man was pushed forward, glassed jarring. His appearance was horrible. He looked to have not bathed for days and not eaten properly for the same. Lily jerked slightly when she noticed her one time friend.

"Let us have some fun tonight." Voldemort grinned his eyes glowing wildly in delight. He locked eyes with one of his servants and nodded towards Potter. "You go first."

"With pleasure." Came the reply nearly purred from the female's lips. She was methodical in her torture, leaving no part of him left out. As she finished raping him she pulled off and cleaned all his wounds sealing them all closed perfectly and licking his perfect lips. His face was read form holding in his agony. She kissed him violating the one place she had left before returning to the circle.

The circle went from member to member each doing as they wished to him. They would leave him dripping in blood, or seal up the wounds leaving the next to go a clean canvas if they wised. The men in the circle all raped Potter. No matter if they healed the rest of the wounds the bloody mess dripping form his behind was left untouched.

One man in the circle when it came to him refused his turn. Lily did the same when it came to her. No one found this as a shock, it was well know that there were three people in the circle who worked as a team, with no one else involved, or not at all. When it came to the third member there was obvious hesitation. Hatred burned in the man's eyes as he looked at Potter. Lily and the other man who passed watched him casually till he finally passed as well. Lily smiled the faintest smile his way. He scowled back at her.

Lord Voldemort sent the prisoner away, once the circle had been completed, and broke the group up to leave. When all but the three and Voldemort had left Lily dropped her hood and hugged the man who'd hesitated fiercely.

"You had me worried there for a moment." The other man said dropping his hood back to reveal platinum blonde hair. "I almost though you were going to take your turn."

"With the amount of hatred you have for Potter I was surprised you didn't." Lily admitted.

"I would never betray you two. If you'll excuse me." The third turned and walked out of the meeting room. Lily turned to Voldemort.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not tonight." He answered. "Help your friend." Lily nodded and left the room, Lucius beside her.

"Has Narcissa told you our news?" he asked mildly.

"No, what?"

"She is expecting."

"Really? That's wonderful. Congratulations to you both. It'll be darling I'm certain. And you guys were able so soon after you started trying for one, that's marvelous."

"How are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"In regards to what?"

"I know his Lord wants and heir."

"Nothing so far."

"It'll come. I'm certain."

"So am I."

"Well, we part here." Lucius nodded briskly to her and walked off towards his room as Lily walked on towards the dungeons and the man working there.

* * *

She pushed open the door to the potions lab and was attacked by some very potent fumes. She walked up to the man busily working at one of the stations and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered.

"What for? I nearly did it."

"But you didn't." she said softly kissing the back of his neck. He turned in her arms kissing her fiercely wrapping her tightly in his own embrace. She was swept away in the kiss floating in the intensity and heat of him. Serverus showed no sigh of stopping growing boulder and slipping his hands inside her shirt. Lily's senses sparked and she pulled back looking at Serverus with such longing as she backed away.

"No, we can't." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You've never given me that." She shook her head crying silently. He sighed and hugged her. "Don't cry." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." He nodded holding her. She pulled back a short while later and smiled up at him. "So, what are you working on down here?" she was trying to change the subject and Serverus was glad for the chance. He couldn't stand to see his best friend cry.

Lily was soon privy to an in depth explanation of all Serverus's brewings many which she recognized and still more that she didn't.

* * *

"What are you doing to do with Potter?" Lily asked Voldemort briskly walking into his rooms.

"I have yet to think up a suitable way of returning him."

"Any ideas come to mind?" she asked sitting down across from him.

"Several, nothing quite right. Why?" Lily shook her head. "How is Serverus?"

"He was fine later that day. Seeing Potter was just a shock."

"I'm sure."

"Where are you keeping Potter?" Lily asked. Voldemort raised an eyebrow in question. "I am curious. You should've expected it. I've been bored lately."

"How is your latest project coming?"

"It needs to be continued."

"Well then by all means, continue." He said a smile playing along his lips.

"I'm working on it." She grinned. "But if you know of any way to pass the time?" he smiled back at her.

"I'm sure I could think up something."

* * *

Lily was sitting up naked in Lord Voldemort's bed writing quickly. She silently moved from beneath the blankets leaving Voldemort sleeping. She placed the note on her pillow she grabbed clothes from his wardrobe; there was always something of hers waiting for her in there, and she crept from the room. She swept her wand over herself casting a cleaning spell. She quickly left his rooms and made her way down the Serverus's chamber.

She knocked lightly on the door and soon was greeted by a topless sleep rattled Serverus. She looked at him appreciatively and looked up.

"Well, morning." She grinned.

"Three is not morning." Serverus informed her, moving to let her into his room. "Was there something you needed?" he asked closing the door. She turned and wrapped her arms around him kissing sweetly.

"You are my best friend. No one could ever compare to you." She informed him.

"What's wrong?" Serverus asked immediately.

"I have something I need to do. I won't see you for a while is all. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He agreed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard. She eventually let go of him and smiled weekly.

"I'll see you later."

"Of course." He agreed. She slipped out of his room a few tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

James Potter was very week. He had been caged for six days, with a week of searching before that. He'd been on only the barest amount of food and sleep before capture and his accommodations thus far had done nothing to help him. While in his cell he was able to catch up on all the sleep he wanted, the food he received was dreadful, and he couldn't always make it stay down.

He was kept guarded by faceless Death Eater's at all times. And he could do no magic with his wand taken away.

The guards changed as the always did with the morning light. The normal three stood guard talking quietly outside his door. And hour later James watched as two of them left, which had never been done before. The one still there walked up to his cell and opened it. He hastened to his feet; ready to do all the damage he could to the intruder.

The door clicked open and the Death Eater walked quickly in looking around to make sure no one was about.

"James?" the masked figure whispered. "Come here." He glared at the masked figure and didn't move closer in the least. The person sighed and pulled out a wand, James noticed another one in the person's pocket and didn't notice a spell had been cast till he was caught in it. The Death Eater ran into him and tightly grabbed his arm apperating them away.

* * *

James landed with a thud and fell face first into carpeting, still petrified. The spell was quickly taken off and the Death Eater ripped off the mask and dropped their hood revealing deep green eyes and lovely read hair.

"Sorry, but I had to get you out of there while I could." She whispered. James stood and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"But now you can't go back, they'll know you are the spy."

"At least I'll know you're safe." She whispered in reply. Her hands were moving everywhere on his body to make sure he was still in one piece. Other people began to fill the room after feeling two people apperate into the house.

"James! Lily! Thanks Merlin." Sirius stepped out of the crowd and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"We've all been worried." Remus said walking forward as well. Lily's eyes flashed at the sight of Petigrew but dimmed quickly.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure we could both get out safely. That there would be no complications."

"Do not worry my dear, we are just glad to have you both back in one piece." Lily nodded to Dumbledore burying her face into James's shirt as she burst into tears. She held him fiercely as if she felt he would no longer be there if she let go; he'd no longer be safe.

* * *

An owl swooped out of the night and waited as the man untied the letter from his leg. Once relieved of his burden he took back to air flapping away.

_The Phoenix's have found Mranki and Lerixson. I was only able to dispose of Lerixson. Mranki was questioned and able to provide the information on your next three planned attacks. Be prepared for Phoenix's if you're still going to pull them off. The spy fell for our trap. Do not get rid of them, they could prove useful._

_A Rat_

Lord Voldemort looked down at the letter in his hand. The news was useful but disheartening. He stood and slid the letter into a drawer in his side table before walking out of his sitting room.


End file.
